


Дежавю

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:Коробка со специямиЖанр:dramaРейтинг:G, но при желании можно увидеть пре-слэш.Саммари:Может быть, на самом деле все было так. Хотя мне бы этого не хотелось.





	Дежавю

– Полковник, – говорит Красавчик, наклоняясь к переднему сиденью фургона, где Ганнибал, как обычно, дымит сигарой. – Это плохо кончится. Мы сегодня снова чуть не попались.  
Лицо у него при этом усталое и недовольное, как будто после тяжелого рабочего дня он вынужден говорить с неразумным ребенком.  
Красавчик – отличный боец, верный друг и большая умница. И уж конечно он не трус. Просто джаз – это не для него. Он всегда был самым рассудительным из них, самым осторожным, он не умеет отключать голову и нестись вперед на одном кураже, как это делает полковник.  
Сам Мэрдок тоже не позволяет джазу взять над собой верх: для него это слишком опасно. Краткие рейды Ганнибала в страну безумия не приносят полковнику вреда, Мэрдок же и так ненормален большую часть времени. Вряд ли стоит испытывать судьбу.  
Впрочем, он и без джаза умеет получать удовольствие от происходящего.  
– Эй, – говорит он и толкает Красавчика в бок, – не будь занудой. Признайся, было весело.  
Красавчик оборачивается, смотрит на Мэрдока и некоторое время молчит.  
– Нет, – говорит он наконец. – Мне не было весело, когда тот парень стрелял мне в голову. Или когда другой швырнул в тебя гранату.  
– Ерунда, Красавчик! – Мэрдок хлопает его по плечу. – Я от нее увернулся в два счета.  
– Сегодня – да, – кивает Красавчик. – А завтра? Сколько раз тебе будет везти?  
– Это не везение, – говорит полковник, поворачиваясь к ним. – Это профессионализм. Пока против нас работают дилетанты, у них нет шансов.  
– Ганнибал, опомнись! Военные – серьезные ребята! Раз десять мы были практически у них в руках и ушли только чудом.   
– Десять раз – это не чудо, – усмехается Ганнибал сквозь клубы дыма. – Это подтверждение нашего профессионализма.  
– Бесполезный разговор, – говорит Красавчик устало и отворачивается.  
Би Эй на водительском сиденье молчит, наверное, слишком вымотался для препирательств. Ганнибал раскуривает новую сигару и смотрит на залитую лунным светом дорогу.  
Мэрдок предоставлен сам себе. Против обыкновения, ему не хочется болтать и тормошить остальных; наверное, усталость добралась и до него. Он устраивается в своем кресле поудобнее, кутается в куртку и украдкой наблюдает за Красавчиком.  
Тот прикрыл глаза и кажется спящим, но Мэрдок хорошо изучил его и знает, что на самом деле Красавчик притворяется. Почему-то хочется взять его за руку, дождаться, пока он откроет глаза, и улыбнуться. Просто так, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше.  
Вряд ли это поможет, вот в чем штука. Красавчик должен справиться сам – остыть, взять себя в руки. Да, они часто рискуют, с этим ничего не поделаешь, зато каждая победа добавляет уверенности в себе и в своей удаче. Или в профессионализме, как считает Ганнибал. Мэрдок полагает, верно и то, и другое.  
Красавчик же считает, что когда удача им изменит, одного лишь профессионализма окажется недостаточно. Может быть, он и прав.  
Наверное, Мэрдок умудряется задремать. Сквозь сон ему чудится, что кто-то зовет его – голос неприятный, резкий, с легким британским акцентом. «Капитан Мэрдок, вы слышите меня? Капитан…»  
– … Мэрдок?  
Это уже не сон, и голос совсем другой.  
– Я проснулся, дорогуша. – Мэрдок садится прямо, потягивается и улыбается Красавчику во все тридцать два. – Отлично выспался, Би Эй такой аккуратный водитель, так бережет мои старые хрупкие кости…  
– Заткнись, дурак! Выметайся из фургона, я отгоню его на стоянку.  
– Эй, здоровяк! Я ведь рассказываю Красавчику, какой ты замечательный, нельзя ли проявить хоть каплю благодарности?! – ворчит Мэрдок, выбираясь наружу.  
– Я сейчас кое-что другое проявлю! – обещает Би Эй, красноречиво потрясая кулаком у самого носа Мэрдока. Тот привычно делает вид, что зрелище его пугает. – Я провел за рулем пять часов, если в ближайшее время мне не дадут выспаться, в следующий раз я буду вести машину, как пьяный автогонщик, понял?  
– То есть, как Мэрдок, – смеется Красавчик, хватает того за локоть и уволакивает подальше от фургона и от уставшего, и потому злого Би Эй.  
– Чем тебя не устраивает мой стиль вождения? – возмущается Мэрдок, почти в полной темноте следуя за Красавчиком по узкой гравиевой дорожке. Впереди маячит приземистое здание под ярко-красной вывеской «Dream Town Motel». – Я, между прочим…  
– Пять раз смотрел «Пушечное ядро», я помню, – отзывается Красавчик рассеянно, и Мэрдок понимает, что тот все еще думает о сегодняшней перестрелке. Может быть, пуля прошла чуть ближе, чем хотелось бы Красавчику. Может быть, пуль в последнее время было слишком много.  
В любом случае, болтовня и дружеская пикировка отменяются.  
– Где Ганнибал? – спрашивает Мэрдок.  
– Пошел заказывать нам комнаты.  
– Даже множественное число? – восхищается Мэрдок. – Да мы шикуем!  
Красавчик бросает на него быстрый взгляд, едва заметно морщится и говорит:  
– Вроде того. Мы неплохо заработали в этот раз.  
Мэрдок останавливается.  
– Но ты все равно недоволен, – говорит он спокойно. – Почему?  
Красавчик поворачивается к нему, смотрит устало и отстраненно, как на чужого человека, неспособного понять. Или как на близкого, который понять не хочет.  
Они редко разговаривают вот так, в открытую, и дело не в доверии, которого как раз в избытке. Дело в том, что притворяться беззаботным психом или удачливым ловеласом гораздо спокойнее, чем быть самим собой.  
– Потому что так не может продолжаться вечно, – говорит Красавчик.  
– Десять лет продолжается. – Мэрдок пожимает плечами. – Почему бы и дальше…  
– Тебе не кажется странным, – перебивает Красавчик, – что за десять лет никто из нас не был серьезно ранен?  
– Эй! Меня подстрелил тот тип, который целился в Ганнибала, и я чуть не…  
– У нас не было аптечки и необходимых инструментов, вот и все. Когда я раздобыл их, Ганнибал управился с раной в два счета.  
– Тем не менее, это было довольно неприятно, – произносит Мэрдок холодно, и Красавчик ненадолго умолкает.  
– Извини, – наконец, говорит он. – Но ты понимаешь, о чем я. Черт! Да за это время нас всех должны были перестрелять, как куропаток! А мы колесим по Штатам, помогаем несчастным и обездоленным, подставляемся под пули, рискуем жизнью непонятно зачем – и каждый раз выходим сухими из воды. Я не верю, что это будет длиться вечно. Нельзя так долго испытывать судьбу.  
Мэрдок сжимает и разжимает кулаки в карманах куртки, перекатывается с пятки на носок, пинает кедом мелкий камешек.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спрашивает он. – Мне-то все равно, я на особом положении, но вы трое в бегах, и вам нужны деньги. Кроме того, Красавчик, давай посмотрим правде в глаза: кроме как подставляться под пули и рисковать жизнью мы ничего не умеем.  
– Это не повод так безрассудно себя вести.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – повторяет Мэрдок.  
– Я… не знаю. – Красавчик нервно пожимает плечами, лезет во внутренний карман за сигарой, потом вспоминает, что отдал последнюю Ганнибалу, и бессильно опускает руку. – Я просто…  
– Ты просто устал. – Мэрдок делает шаг вперед и мягко приобнимает Красавчика за плечи. – Тебе следует выспаться, и завтра жизнь уже не будет казаться такой опасной и пугающей.  
Красавчик не отстраняется, не пытается сбросить руку со своего плеча. Значит, Мэрдок не ошибся и такая поддержка была необходима.  
– Дело не в опасности, – говорит Красавчик. – Ты же знаешь, я не боюсь смерти.  
«Неправда, – думает Мэрдок, – мы все ее боимся».  
– Я просто не понимаю, что происходит. Мы не убили ни одного человека за десять лет, ты не думал об этом? Мы никогда не стреляем на поражение. Почему? Мы как будто играем с ними, как кошка с мышкой.  
– Полковник против насилия, если его можно избежать. Да и я тоже.  
– И Би Эй. И я. Но не когда речь идет о моей жизни или о жизни одного из вас!  
– Мы справляемся и так, – пожимает плечами Мэрдок. – Нет необходимости убивать.  
– Тогда рано или поздно убьют нас, – говорит Красавчик, поворачивается на каблуках и идет дальше. Мэрдок некоторое время смотрит ему в спину (Красавчик непривычно сутулится и, кажется, слегка прихрамывает), затем задирает голову к звездному небу, вздыхает и следует за другом.

 

Человек, ожидающий полковника за столиком летнего кафе, поднялся навстречу, дернулся было отдать честь, но смешался и неловко протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– Добрый день. Полковник Декер?  
– Зовите меня доктором, – попросил Декер. – Я предпочитаю думать, что занимаюсь медициной, а не войной.  
Новый знакомый окинул полковника внимательным взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулся левой стороной рта. Правая, судя по всему, была парализована. Возможно, инсульт, подумал Декер. Или контузия.  
– Слишком тяжел груз воспоминаний?  
Декер пожал плечами.  
– Мне тридцать пять, и я в звании полковника. Сами судите.  
Он извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака серебряный портсигар с гравировкой. Собеседник перегнулся через стол и дал ему прикурить от массивной зажигалки.  
– Простите за бестактность, – сказал он. – Я немного нервничаю.  
– Это я понял еще по телефонной беседе. – Декер затянулся, задумчиво сбил пепел в кофейное блюдце. – Кто он вам?  
– Он был… Он мой друг. Очень близкий.  
– Мистер Аллен, ваша оговорка не так уж далека от истины. Сигарету?  
– Не откажусь. – Аллен достал одну из протянутого портсигара. – Мои закончились.  
– Вижу, – кивнул Декер, глядя на смятую пачку в пепельнице. – Простите, что не предложил сразу. Я тоже немного не в своей тарелке.  
– Понимаю.  
С минуту они молча курили, глядя каждый в свою сторону. Мимо кафе процокала каблучками по тротуару симпатичная рыжая девушка, кокетливо стрельнула в Декера глазами и завернула за угол. Полковник затушил сигарету в пепельнице и тут же прикурил новую.  
– Мы служили вместе, – заговорил Аллен. – Несколько лет. До Вьетнама.  
– А во Вьетнаме?  
– Попали в разные дивизии, почти не встречались. Только пару раз, случайно.  
– Вы вините себя? – спросил Декер прямо. Мистер Аллен не производил впечатление человека, с которым следует говорить обиняками.  
– Нет… То есть, возможно… отчасти. – Он жестом попросил сигарету, и Декер подтолкнул к нему портсигар. – Скажем, мне жаль, что меня не было рядом.  
– Думаете, вы смогли бы... вмешаться?  
– Трудно сказать. – Аллен снова улыбнулся уголком рта и пожал плечами. – Может, я смог бы удержать его. Не знаю, доктор. Я просто…  
– Вы не уверены, что сделали все от вас зависящее, – кивнул Декер. – Мистер Аллен, не подумайте, что я не понимаю вас. Поверьте, муки совести знакомы мне не понаслышке. Но, поймите меня правильно, сейчас вы вряд ли можете ему помочь.  
– Все так безнадежно? – спросил Аллен глухо, глядя на свои руки.  
– Пойдемте. – Декер затушил сигарету и поднялся. – Посмотрите сами. Если вы, конечно, к этому готовы.

 

Ярко-красный свет вывески пробивает тонкую занавеску навылет, ложится каббалистическим знаком на пол как раз между кроватями. Мэрдок протягивает руку; ему кажется, что красный луч обжигает кожу до волдырей, но он мужественно не убирает ладонь.  
По ночам Мэрдок не сомневается, что он по-настоящему безумен.  
Ночью можно увидеть Билли. Увидеть на самом деле, а не так, как днем, когда Мэрдок только притворяется, чтобы позлить Би Эй. Лохматый ушастый пес взбирается на кровать, тычется мокрым носом в ладонь, виляет хвостом, падает на спину, чтобы ему почесали пузо.  
Ночью зрение и слух обостряются, и Мэрдок слышит и видит такое, о чем при свете дня почти не помнит.  
Например, голоса. Иногда они зовут его по имени, иногда – по званию. Голоса просят о чем-то, хотят, чтобы Мэрдок пришел на зов, или что-то в этом роде; он старается не прислушиваться, потому что это слишком пугает. Билли у него под боком тихонько поскуливает во сне, и Мэрдок притягивает пса поближе. Галлюцинация или нет – Билли, по крайней мере, ничего от него не требует, и с ним Мэрдоку спокойнее.  
Иногда приходят видения, в основном про Вьетнам. Почему-то они пугают меньше, чем голоса – наверное, потому что это просто воспоминания, пусть страшные, но реальные.  
Иногда Мэрдок видит то, чего никогда не было. Металлический блеск инструментов, белые стены, яркий свет, искаженное восприятие, как будто смотришь на мир сквозь мутное армированное стекло. Голоса – все незнакомые – доносятся как сквозь толщу воды, в ушах вибрирует низкий гул, от которого болит голова и зрение еще больше затуманивается. Ничего не происходит, но почему-то это так страшно, так невыносимо и дико, что хочется кричать, биться о стены и выть, хочется разбить стекло, чтобы пораниться, увидеть кровь на своей ладони, попробовать ее на вкус, острой болью разграничить явь и тягучий, кисельный морок.  
Иногда даже боль не помогает.  
«Как хорошо, что никто, даже Ганнибал, не знает, насколько далеко зашло мое безумие», – думает Мэрдок, перебирая пальцами ярко-красный свет, льющийся в окно.  
Сегодня видения и голоса его не тревожат, Билли тоже не показывается. Мэрдок улыбается в темноте, проводит пальцами по переносице, закрывает глаза. Сон не идет: он действительно отлично выспался в фургоне. Мэрдок ложится на спину, заложив руки за голову, и смотрит в потолок.  
В комнате очень тихо, Красавчик на соседней кровати дышит ровно и почти неслышно, Би Эй за стеной иногда всхрапывает во сне, время от времени скрипят пружины – полковник в последнее время спит беспокойно, может быть, его тоже преследуют кошмары.  
Внезапно Мэрдок чувствует страх. Он не может понять, что произошло, но холодная испарина уже облепила виски, горло сдавило тугим обручем, волоски на руках и на груди встали дыбом.  
Вывеска «Dream Town Motel» за окном, мигнув пару раз, гаснет. Теперь комнату заливает только лунный свет.  
Мэрдок садится на постели, спускает ноги на пол.  
– Красавчик, – зовет он, но голос отчего-то не слушается, Мэрдок только открывает рот, как бессловесная рыба, и не может выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Он встает, делает два шага вперед и усаживается на край соседней кровати. Рука не дрожит, когда он тянется к силуэту под одеялом, но дышать становится все труднее, как будто вместо воздуха в комнате вода или как будто у него приступ астмы. Мэрдок касается плеча Красавчика кончиками пальцев, и тот, пробормотав что-то во сне, переворачивается на спину, подставляя лицо лунному свету.  
– Красавчик, – произносит Мэрдок. Он готов поклясться, что голос к нему так и не вернулся, но Красавчик каким-то чудом слышит его. Он садится, трет глаза рукой, ерошит волосы, зевает.  
– Мэрдок? Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – говорит Мэрдок. – Да. Я не знаю.  
Его голос снова звучит нормально, и теперь, глядя на лохматого, сонного и ничего не понимающего Красавчика, он чувствует себя полным идиотом.  
– Мне почему-то стало страшно. Так страшно, что я не мог… Я не знал, как это прекратить. Извини.  
На одну краткую секунду Мэрдоку кажется, что Красавчик скажет что-то вроде: «Ну а от меня ты чего хочешь? Колыбельную?»  
Но, конечно, этого не происходит.  
Красавчик усаживается на кровати по-турецки и кладет руку Мэрдоку на плечо.  
– А сейчас как? – спрашивает он. – Прошло?  
– Да, – говорит Мэрдок, и вдруг начинает дрожать.  
– Эй, эй! – Красавчик обеспокоенно кутает его в свое одеяло. – Мэрдок, у тебя приступ? Чем я могу помочь? Позвать Ганнибала? Есть какие-то лекарства?  
– Все… нормально… – шепчет Мэрдок едва слышно; дрожь прекращается так же внезапно, как и началась. Под одеялом уютно, Мэрдок прислоняется спиной к теплому плечу Красавчика и закрывает глаза.  
– Не пугай меня так, – говорит тот, и голос у него деревянный, лишенный интонаций. – Я не знаю, что делать, если…  
– Успокойся, Красавчик, я тоже не знаю. И Ганнибал. И врачи. – Мэрдок зевает. – Я же уникальный, единственный в своем роде, ко мне нужен индивидуальный подход.  
– Главное, вовремя найти его, – усмехается Красавчик, но Мэрдок чувствует, что тот до сих пор напуган. Зато его собственный страх отступил, растаял в предрассветных серых сумерках, затопивших комнату, и Мэрдок, с одной стороны, чувствует себя немного виноватым, а с другой – ему хорошо и спокойно, и сознание кажется таким чистым и легким, как будто ночные видения, голоса и приступы страха были просто чьей-то фантазией.  
– Чего ты испугался все-таки? – зевая, спрашивает Красавчик у него над ухом. – Может, было что-то…  
– Мне показалось, – бормочет Мэрдок, борясь с подступающей дремотой, – я понял, почему мы все так…  
Он засыпает, не закончив фразу. 

 

– Осторожно, – сказал полковник, – тут лестница.  
– Спасибо, вижу. Зрение у меня, слава богу, отличное, хоть что-то в организме работает без перебоев. – Аллен снова усмехнулся половиной рта, и Декер подумал, что, привыкнув, перестал воспринимать это, как уродство. Новый знакомый полковнику нравился.  
Узенький переулок, по которому они шли бок о бок, вильнул влево, вместе с ним повернула и высокая каменная стена. Завернув за угол, Декер остановился, отыскивая в кармане ключи.  
– Можно было бы привести вас сюда завтра, в приемные часы, но тут будет много народу.  
– Спасибо. – Аллен поймал его руку и слегка пожал. – Я понимаю, что вы для меня делаете. Правда, не очень понимаю, почему…  
– Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях, мистер Аллен, – сказал Декер, отпирая металлическую дверь, ведущую на задний двор госпиталя. – Мне кажется, вы действительно его друг.  
– Для вас это что-то значит?  
– Это всегда что-то значит. Прошу.  
Декер посторонился, пропуская спутника внутрь.  
С той стороны тут же послышался собачий лай, сдавленный возглас Аллена, и Декер, чертыхнувшись, ринулся за ним.  
– Фу, Билли! – заорал он, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в сгустившихся сумерках. Возде самой стены были высажены платаны, под их кронами было темно, как ночью.  
– Все нормально, – услышал он голос Аллена. – Он просто застал меня врасплох, я не ожидал…  
– Моя вина, – сказал Декер, подходя. – Я должен был предупредить.  
– Ничего страшного. Хороший пес, люблю таких.  
Аллен присел на корточки, и Билли, лохматая черно-коричневая дворняга, повалился на траву, подставляя живот и неистово виляя хвостом.  
– Он тоже в людях разбирается, – заметил Декер. – Подождите меня здесь. Я запру дверь, и пойдем.  
Билли увязался за ними и проводил до самого госпиталя.  
– Определенно, вы ему понравились.  
– Да, наверное. Послушайте, доктор… – Аллен остановился. Полковник, который уже успел подняться на крыльцо, повернулся к нему. – Перед тем, как я его увижу…  
– Хотите подготовиться к тому, что вас ждет? – подумав, Декер достал портсигар и вытащил две сигареты – для себя и для Аллена. Тот с благодарностью кивнул. – Глубокая кома. Он не осознает, где находится, не слышит и не видит нас, не реагирует на внешние раздражители.  
– Все это время, с того самого дня…  
– Да. Уже пять месяцев. И это не все. – Декер отвернулся от собеседника, выпустил дым через ноздри. – У него поврежден позвоночник. Даже если он когда-нибудь придет в себя, то будет парализован до конца своих дней.  
Аллен сделал неловкий жест рукой, покачал головой, а затем опустился на ступеньки.  
– Я… не знал.  
– Разумеется, вы не знали, – кивнул Декер, усаживаясь рядом. – Это закрытая информация.  
– Из-за… обстоятельств?  
– Да. Я наводил справки. Мое звание и связи позволяют узнавать разные вещи, если мне любопытно.  
– Был процесс, насколько мне известно. Закрытый.  
– Думаю, вы понимаете, почему. – Декер незаметно скосил глаза, наблюдая за собеседником.  
– Полагаю, оказались замешаны господа офицеры из высшего эшелона.  
– Именно. Кроме того, речь шла о большой сумме.  
– Вы сильно рискуете, доверяя первому встречному, – заметил Аллен.  
– Вы не первый встречный, вы его друг. Кроме того, не могли же мы с Билли оба в вас ошибиться.  
Некоторое время они молча курили, пока по обе стороны от крыльца не зажглись фонари. На ступеньках сразу стало неуютно, как под прицелом винтовки.  
Полковник поднялся и посмотрел на Аллена сверху вниз. Тот остался сидеть на месте, глядя прямо перед собой. Одна рука расслабленно лежала на колене, в другой дымилась забытая сигарета.  
– Заходите внутрь, как будете готовы, – сказал Декер, развернулся и направился к двери.  
Аллен нагнал его в пустом больничном коридоре.  
– Расскажите, как это произошло, – попросил он.  
Некоторое время полковник молчал, Аллен шагал рядом и не торопил его.  
– Что вам известно? – спросил Декер наконец.  
– Только версия газетчиков. Ограбление Ханойского банка, спецназовцы из отряда «альфа», все задержаны и преданы суду. Точнее, трое из них – четвертый… был ранен.  
– Двое, – сказал Декер, и почти физически ощутил, как свалилось с плеч что-то темное и тяжелое, все это время не дававшее дышать полной грудью. Он не подозревал, как мучительно было молчание, пока не заговорил.  
– Двое?  
– Сержант Боско Баракус застрелен на месте преступления при попытке к бегству. Уложил перед этим троих.  
– А остальные?  
– Полковник Джон Смит и лейтенант Темплтон Пэк предстали перед трибуналом и получили пожизненное.  
– За ограбление? Я не понимаю…  
– За убийство. Смит убрал двоих охранников. Пэк убил еще одного. И ранил капитана Мэрдока.  
– Что? – Аллен остановился.  
– Они его подставили, мистер Аллен, развели, как мальчишку.  
– Бред. Зачем…  
– Им нужен был пилот – чтобы добраться до места. Капитан ничего не знал об истинной цели операции.  
– Не могу поверить…  
– Вы же были его другом, Аллен, вы его знали! Неужели вам проще поверить в то, что он преступник, чем в то, что он доверял своим сослуживцам?  
– Откуда у вас информация…  
– Вас это не касается! – рявкнул полковник, и добавил уже спокойнее: – Я посвятил этому делу много времени. Изучил протоколы предварительных допросов, протокол судебного заседания…  
– Зачем? Это все имеет к вам какое-то…  
– Пойдемте, – перебил Декер; голос его звучал устало. – Я хочу, чтобы вы его увидели.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж по узкой лестнице, освещенной мигающими люминесцентными лампами. Декер кивнул дежурной сестре, бросил на ходу: «Он со мной», и устремился прочь по коридору, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли Аллен за ним. Тот скупо улыбнулся медсестре и поспешил за полковником, чуть прихрамывая на правую ногу.  
Возле палаты номер 214 Декер остановился и отступил на шаг в сторону.  
– После вас.  
– Знаете, доктор, – задумчиво произнес Аллен, взявшись за дверную ручку, – мне кажется, вы не просто так меня сюда притащили.  
– Не помню, чтобы я тащил вас силой, – сухо отозвался Декер.  
– Вы понимаете, о чем я. – Он мягко улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову. – Как бы то ни было, спасибо вам.  
– Вы уже благодарили. Идемте?  
– Да, конечно.  
Дверь негромко скрипнула, и Аллен, на секунду задержавшись на пороге, шагнул внутрь.  
Декер вошел следом, закрыл за собой дверь, обессиленно привалился к ней спиной и прикрыл глаза. «Да что ж такое, – подумал он с раздражением, – раскис, волнуюсь, как мальчишка. Нервы ни к черту».  
Верхний свет в комнате не горел. Настольный светильник того же неприятного белого цвета, что и лампы в коридоре, освещал угол стола, прикроватную тумбочку с пустой вазой для цветов, капельницу на штативе и застывшее, кажущееся серым лицо с заострившимися чертами.  
Аллен остановился в двух шагах от полковника, чуть впереди. Если бы он обернулся, если бы обратился к Декеру с каким-то вопросом, полковник так и не смог бы заговорить. Но Аллен либо почувствовал что-то, либо просто не в силах был отвести взгляд от человека, лежащего на кровати.  
– Вряд ли вы сможете понять меня, – произнес Декер негромко. – Не уверен, что сам себя понимаю. Вы спрашивали, имеет ли это дело какое-то отношение ко мне лично. Нет, не имеет. У меня нет брата, который погиб или был смертельно ранен, ничего такого; я вообще не сентиментальный человек. Я многое повидал, мистер Аллен. Сочувствие, жалость… Это бессмысленные чувства. Я слишком давно занимаюсь своим делом. Но тут… другое.  
Аллен молча кивнул, показывая, что он внимательно слушает.  
– Я спрашиваю себя: если бы я был на его месте, и если бы у меня был выбор…  
– О чем вы?  
– Просто представьте себе. Трое мудаков, которых вы считали близкими друзьями, подставили вас. Один из них, когда понял, что все полетело к чертям, стрелял вам в спину. Дважды. Капитану повезло, что у Пэка не было времени прицелиться. Или, наоборот, не повезло…  
– Продолжайте.  
– У вас перебит позвоночник, вероятно, нарушено зрение, вы никому не нужный ветеран войны, без родственников, без денег, без надежды. Вам предстоит узнать, что вы стали соучастником преступления и что вас предали. Скажите мне, Аллен, будь все так, вы… хотели бы проснуться?  
Полковник замолчал, и в палате стало очень тихо. Первые капли дождя ударили в стекло, где-то вдалеке заворчал гром.  
– Пойдете под трибунал, – медленно произнес Аллен, все еще глядя прямо перед собой. – Вы военный врач, он ваш пациент.  
– Есть способы этого избежать. Просто ответьте.  
– Кажется, я понял, зачем вы меня привели к нему, – сказал Аллен очень тихо. – И я… понимаю вас.  
– Но…?  
Аллен обернулся и посмотрел полковнику прямо в глаза.  
– Я не возьму это ношу на себя, – сказал он спокойно. – Я действительно понимаю вас, но я… не могу. Простите.  
Декер отвернулся к окну.  
– Вы его друг, – сказал он.  
– Да. Но я не стану решать за него.  
– Понимаю.  
– Я никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не упомяну этот разговор, даже если с капитаном Мэрдоком… что-то случится.  
– Мы с Билли не ошиблись, когда посчитали вас достойным доверия. – Декер слабо улыбнулся. – Вас не смущает, что вы в таком случае станете соучастником?  
– Видите ли, – произнес Аллен, – я не думаю, что вы это сделаете. Этот выбор вам не по силам.  
Декер закрыл глаза, прислонился затылком к двери и негромко рассмеялся.  
– Вы, как я погляжу, тоже неплохо разбираетесь в людях.  
– Вам стало легче? После нашего разговора.  
– Нет. – Полковник сунул руки в карманы брюк, прошелся по палате и остановился напротив Аллена. – Ничего не изменилось. Тем не менее, я благодарен вам.  
– Думаю, нам нужно выпить, – сказал Аллен и положил руку Декеру на плечо. – Как вы считаете?  
– Подождите меня снаружи, я проверю приборы и капельницу и присоединюсь к вам.  
Аллен кивнул, бросил последний взгляд на неподвижное тело под одеялом и вышел за дверь, не задав ни единого вопроса.  
«Что ж, – подумал Декер, – доверие редко бывает односторонним».  
Сделав все необходимое, он на минуту замешкался и, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, ни на что не рассчитывая, склонился над лежащим и негромко позвал:  
– Капитан Мэрдок, вы слышите меня?

 

Утром они покидают «Dream Town Motel», загружаются в фургон и едут на запад. Красавчик зевает и клянчит у полковника курево, Би Эй грозится пришибить любого, кто будет дымить этой гадостью в его машине, Ганнибал тут же раскуривает сигару и передает еще одну Красавчику.  
– В окно выброшу! – рычит Би Эй. – На первом же повороте.  
– Неужели? – ухмыляясь, интересуется полковник. – Не думаю, что ты справишься с нами двумя одновременно, Би Эй.  
– Хочешь проверить?  
– Красавчик, будь осторожен! – веселится Мэрдок. – В пылу драки они тебя зашибут, не заметив, и будут дальше разбираться между собой.  
– Мэрдок, а чью сторону примешь ты? – Красавчик хлопает его по плечу и выпускает облачко сигарного дыма. Мэрдок кашляет, разгоняет дым рукой и ворчит:  
– Ничью. Я к тому моменту просто задохнусь.  
– Красавчик, – говорит вдруг полковник, – передай мне винтовку.  
Возле выезда на трассу их уже ждут. Две легковые машины и закрытый грузовик, человек десять, все вооружены – в основном пистолетами и винтовками, но есть и несколько автоматов.  
Мэрдок мельком бросает взгляд на Красавчика и успевает заметить, как сонное и довольное выражение лица сменяется настороженностью, а потом усталой злостью. «Я что-то понял сегодня ночью, – невпопад думает Мэрдок. – Это сейчас неважно, но почему-то я об этом вспомнил».  
– Ребята, собрались. – Полковник перебрасывает сигару в угол рта, передергивает затвор, проверяет, мягко ли нажимается спусковой крючок. – Их всего лишь в два раза больше, чем нас, дело плевое.  
– Точно, полковник! – улыбается Мэрдок, и в следующую секунду соскакивает с подножки фургона, вскидывает к плечу автомат и открывает огонь.  
Это волшебное чувство – когда не нужно сдерживаться, когда оружие говорит вместо тебя, и этот язык куда красноречивей обычной болтовни Мэрдока. Он ухмыляется, глядя, как пули навылет прошивают кожаные куртки и клетчатые рубашки засранцев, которые вздумали угрожать ему и его друзьям. Кровь заливает пыльную грунтовку, в одной из машин взрывается бензобак и сразу трое парней взлетают на воздух, еще одного брошенный Ганнибалом нож пришпиливает к кузову грузовика, как бабочку.  
Что-то не так. Что-то пошло неправильно.  
Нет времени об этом подумать: пуля чиркает по бамперу фургона слева от Мэрдока, он падает в пыль, перекатывается, вскакивает на ноги и стреляет – почти не целясь. Парня отбрасывает назад, он падает, пачкая кровью капот уцелевшей легковушки, еще одного – последнего – вырубает Красавчик, и становится тихо, очень тихо, и в этой тишине Мэрдок слышит (или чувствует) как у него за спиной медленно оседает на землю что-то тяжелое.  
Он понимает все еще до того, как находит в себе силы обернуться.  
– Слишком много пуль в последнее время, да, здоровяк? Закон больших чисел в действии.  
Би Эй не отвечает: у него разворочена шея, он неуклюже пытается зажать рану рукой, но это, конечно, не имеет смысла.  
Мэрдок сползает спиной по борту фургона, садится прямо в пыль и осторожно пристраивает голову Би Эй у себя на коленях. Брюки тут же пропитываются кровью, но Мэрдок этого не замечает.  
Краем глаза он видит подоспевших Ганнибала и Красавчика.  
– Как он, капитан? – спрашивает полковник, но тут все ясно без слов, и Мэрдок просто пожимает плечами: «никак».  
Он не смотрит на них. Не может заставить себя оторвать взгляд от лица Би Эй.  
– Я кое-что вспомнил, – говорит он бесцветным голосом. – То, что хотел бы снова забыть.  
Полковник отворачивается, щелкает зажигалка и до Мэрдока доносится запах дыма. Красавчик стоит все на том же месте, не шевелясь.  
– Это происходит не в первый раз, – произносит Мэрдок. Он неотрывно смотрит на застывшее лицо Би Эй, но на самом деле обращается к Красавчику. – Мне кажется, все это уже было. Не так, но похоже.  
Он умолкает, задумавшись. Больше никто не произносит ни слова.  
Мэрдок стягивает свою куртку, сворачивает ее, пристраивает под головой у Би Эй и встает.  
– Думаю, эту часть приключений Команды А не стоит показывать телезрителям, – говорит он, щурясь на солнце. – Она не вписывается в общий концепт.  
– Мэрдок, нам нужно…  
– Осторожно, Ганнибал, – говорит Мэрдок, не оборачиваясь, и полковник у него за спиной останавливается, так и не положив руку ему на плечо. – Я забуду, я всегда забываю. Снова буду считать себя обычным психом. Но сейчас я все помню. Не прикасайся ко мне.  
– Мне жаль, – произносит Ганнибал.  
– Нет, – говорит Мэрдок. – Не думаю.   
Звук затвора заставляет его вздрогнуть, и он просит:  
– Пожалуйста, не в спину. Это очень больно.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Красавчик, приставляя пистолет к его голове, и Мэрдок закрывает глаза.

 

Вероятно, на «ты» они перешли где-то между первой и второй бутылкой. Декер давно не пил, точнее, не пил так много, но сегодня это оказалось правильным решением. Сегодня впервые за много дней он почувствовал, как что-то невидимое, державшее его за горло, ослабило хватку.  
– Ты так и не рассказал мне, что там случилось, – заметил Аллен, разливая виски. Рука у него почти не дрожала, но язык уже немного заплетался.  
– Разве? – Декер рассеянно проводил взглядом симпатичную официантку и повернулся к собеседнику.  
– Угу. Когда ты вышел, я решил тебя не спрашивать, уж очень ты был…  
– Какой?  
– Не знаю. – Аллен задумчиво взлохматил шевелюру, отчего волосы у него на затылке так и остались торчать дыбом. – Сам не свой.  
– Ты мне не поверишь, Эдди, – сказал Декер. – Я сам себе не верю.  
– Тогда еще по одной. Правдоподобность событий прямо пропорциональна… или обратно? О, ч-черт, запутался! – Аллен ухмыльнулся и залпом осушил рюмку. – Ну, давай.  
Декер последовал его примеру.  
– Теперь рассказывай.  
– Да бред, говорю тебе. Наверное, просто показалось.  
– Что показалось?  
– Я позвал его по имени, несколько раз, и в конце мне показалось, что он как будто… улыбнулся. Чуть-чуть, едва заметно, но все же…  
– Улыбнулся тебе?  
– Нет, думаю, нет. – Декер покачал головой. – Не мне.  
– А кому?  
– Не знаю. Но пока ему есть, кому улыбаться, я не вправе решать за него.

 

Лос-Анжелес встречает их ярким солнцем и красочными афишами на бигбордах.  
– Концерт Бой Джорджа завтра вечером! – Мэрдок толкает Красавчика в бок и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на сиденье. – Быстрее, Би Эй! Нужно взять билеты, будет полно народу, нам может не хватить!  
– Заткнись, дурак! Не видишь, я веду машину.  
– Если б за рулем был я, здоровяк, я бы не болтал, а просто дал по газам!  
– Вот потому ты и не за рулем, идиот! Ты бы нас всех угробил!  
– Я отличный водитель, правда, Ганнибал?  
– Конечно, – ухмыляется Ганнибал, пыхтя сигарой. – Особенно если мы едем на танке.  
– Вот видишь! Красавчик! Скажи Би Эй, чтоб он или поторопился, или пустил меня за руль!  
Красавчик поворачивается к нему, улыбается, и внезапно Мэрдока охватывает странное чувство – как будто он забыл что-то важное. Он никак не может понять, что именно, только почему-то ноет спина, дышать становится труднее и перед глазами пляшут разноцветные пятна... Но через секунду все проходит.  
Подавшись вперед, Красавчик хлопает Би Эй по плечу.  
– Дружище, ты же у нас ас, домчимся до кассы за пять минут, правда?  
– Красавчик, не потакай ему, – рычит Би Эй. – Оба в нос получите!  
Но скорость все-таки прибавляет.  
Мэрдок откидывается на сиденье и радостно улыбается. Прекрасный день, рядом близкие друзья, завтра они с Красавчиком идут на классный концерт.  
Он абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
